Dark Dovahkiin
by DragonKami
Summary: Kyria, after discovering she is the Dragonborn, hears whispers of the Dark Brotherhood. Putting the fate of the world on hold, she seeks to join them to wreak vengeance on those who slaughtered her family. Along the way she becomes the focus of some rather special attention from Astrid and Aela.


Was that death, there on the windowsill? No, 'twas nothing but a shadow. Narfi laughed to himself, even as sweat broke out across his body. No, no he was being silly, the mead was playing with his mind; there was no one watching him. Even still, it couldn't hurt to look around again. He stretched and tried to make himself appear calm and collected, if a little drunk. His eyes swept over the tavern, one, two, three times, but found no one even looking at him.  
'Ah well, just step outside for some cool air,' he thought. 'Too stuffy. Out of coin 'sides.' He stepped out the door and the night air and his blood turned to ice at the sight of a tall figure, shrouded in crimson and ebony. He ran.  
Kyria smirked behind her shroud as she watched him flee. Slowly, silently she eased herself away from the wall she'd been leaning on and casually loped after the fleeing man. This was the fun part, watching them try to cheat the final toss of the reaper's dice. Her blue eyes swept on ahead of the dwindling figure, noting that he was headed straight for the forest. Perfect. As she sidled up to the edge of the trees she stopped, slowly readying her bow, savoring every moment of Narfi's panic. She pulled back, took a deep breath, feeling time slow around her, and shot.  
His breath burned in his lungs as he ran, weaving between the trees, not daring to glance behind him. His legs begged him to stop but he pushed forward, stumbling over roots and twigs. Then he heard it. Just when he thought the breath of death had breezed by him, he heard it.  
He was dead before he hit the ground, before even one drop of blood could spill from his fatal wound. Kyria watched the blood burble out of the base of Narfi's skull, where her arrow had just been, watching the grotesque painting it made on the beggar's rags.  
"Not bad, Sister." She whirled to see Astrid leaned against a nearby tree. "A little sloppy though, if I can surprise you." An enigmatic smile barely passed across her lips. The leader of the Dark Brotherhood was a sight to behold in her crimson and black armor, the epitome of everything Kyria ever hoped to achieve on her quest of revenge.  
Inclining her head in a gesture of respect, she remained silent in the presence of this formidable woman. She did not see the strange look in Astrid's eyes, nor realize it was unusual for her to take any interest in any of the new blood to the Brotherhood beyond recruiting, much less have her observe them carrying out a contract. Pushing herself away from her tree, Astrid scrutinized the corpse before her, toeing his lolling head with her foot.  
"I'm not usually one for compliments, new blood, but you are an excellent shot. Where did you learn to use a bow?" Her gaze flicked to the ebony bow still grasped firmly in Kyria's hand. Kyria remained silent for a moment, her mind flashing back to the bastard who stole her horse and got her stuck in the mess she was in and the draugr infested crypts she's looted in search of answers before finding her voice.  
"I've been around," she replied evasively, "Done the odd job here and there, looted a few crypts." The last thing she wanted to get into, especially with the leader of the Brotherhood, was her newfound rank and abilities as the Dragonborn. She was already running herself ragged for the Greybeards and what felt like every Jarl and his mother across the Nine Holds. She sighed to herself.  
Astrid, sensing she'd get nothing more than that, gestured to her to accompany her back to the Brotherhood's lair, but Kyria, lost in her own thoughts, did not see. Astrid reached over and grabbed the wrist of the somnolent figure, believing her to be drained from the rush of her first contract; the moment her fingertips brushed Kyria's wrist it was like she had startled an ice wolf. Kyria's free hand twisted around and grabbed her by the wrist and, with surprising strength, pushed her to ground, her bow abandoned for the dagger now held at Astrid's throat. Through her surprise, Astrid felt a thrilling tingle through her body. Nobody, not even Arnbjorn, had ever managed to take her by surprise, and so violently; secretly, Astrid conceded to herself that she kind of liked it.  
Kyria blinked, slowly coming back to herself. She felt her pulse pounding in her ears, saw the dagger blade trembling against Astrid's throat. She failed to notice the expression on Astrid's, privately mortified at her unconscious attack on her newfound mentor. She quickly withdrew her blade and hastily assembled herself with a mumbled apology. Her breath was ragged and she felt like she was shaking all over. Astrid simply stared at her for a long moment before picking herself up off the ground.  
"Well that's one over on me, Sister. You're the first new blood to ever take me by surprise. I think you and I have much to learn from each other." Astrid brushed off her armor. "Now let's go home." And with that, she disappeared into the night, Kyria following close behind.

The forest blurred by in silence as they made their way to the Sanctuary. Astrid had already disappeared inside as Kyria approached the leering skull that marked the Sanctuary's entrance. A soft, eerie whisper reached her ears as she placed her hand against the carved skull.  
"What is the music of life?" The handprint beneath her fingers began to pulse faintly.  
"Silence, my brother," came the hushed reply. The handprint grew warm, almost alive, and pulsed against her skin as she slowly pulled her hand away. The sound of grinding stone assured her she was fully accepted as a Brotherhood initiate. As she slipped inside she wondered what kind of enchantment was on the door and if she could learn it to use on the door to her room. Maybe she'd make a stop at the College of Winterhold later and find out.  
She made her way through the Sanctuary, nodding a respectful greeting to Arnbjorn, who was looking her over with an expression of uncertainty beside his forge, and located Nazir in the kitchen area. The Redguard greeted her with a sarcastic leer.  
"You reek of death, my friend. How goes the contract?"  
"Narfi is dead." Kyria spoke quietly, trying not to let her annoyance show. It was obvious Nazir didn't think much of her, or her abilities, even after completing her contract. He tossed a bag of gold across the table and turned to greet Babette, who had just entered. She withdrew in silence, trying to ignore the twisting in her guts as laughter echoed after her.  
Finally she reached her haven, tucked away deep in the belly of the Sanctuary. With a deep sigh, Kyria removed her shroud, allowing her long, dark hair to spill down her back like ink spilled across parchment. She shed the rest of her armor and tucked it away before reclining on her simple bed, weary beyond belief.


End file.
